Challenge Betrayal,scandal and marriage
by vampireex
Summary: Well I got this plot bunny which well concentrates on HP/DG and as I have two progressing projects and exams can't really write it so just to share my idea in hope someone will write it
1. Chapter 1

Well so I decided to post a challenge as I got this plot bunny right now but I myself don't have time for another project with two already and school +GCSE so it comes

In this if someone to ask for epilogue it's just going to be 15/16 years later instead of 19 but it's really up to you.

Harry and Ginny didn't get married however Ginny got pregnant with James Sirius just after her graduation.

Harry just finished his auror training and is tested for any potions ever used on his as it is discovered that he was force fed love potions and after further investigation it happens to be Ginny and thus he decides to leave her and took his son away as Ginny didn't have enough money for his keep and also told her to move out of Potter manor.

Prophet got a news of it and publish that Lord Potter-Black is now alone father which becomes scandal.

With such news Lord Greengrass decided to send him letter with pretense as to why he ignored his daugher and marriage contract that he signed with James Potter with witness of Charlus Potter (who died just week after the contract was set following only three years after his wife) and knocked up some girl that were never to be with him.

And that as the contract said Harry must marry Daphne Greengrass within two weeks before his 20th birthday or Daphne and Harry die.

It becomes known of the fact that Dumbledore hided some information and killed the goblin with knowledge of such as to not cause Harry to come to light with the manipulation he's doing.

And now Harry has to marry a girl before known as ice princess and a Slytherin that many will run away from.

May be done before but I don't think so and well hope some people will write this story.

As for other pairings I don't really mind and it's your choice however it is preferable is Draco/Astoria.


	2. missing and found What do you think?

**Right I was going over some stuff I written and found this:D Well I may try to write this story when I finish with It's all your fault first but now I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading this kind of story. I am currently working on chapters for "It's all your fault" and "Thought we will never see you again" so I can update all my three stories on Friday this week (my birthday). I have hard months now seeing as I have exams and revision approaching, I will be working on my stories more during summer. Now I shouldn't say much and just allow you to read and tell me if you would be interested in reading something like this. I went on a diet two months ago and lost one pants size (not too much I know but I'm still proud of myself) and ok I am babbling now so I am leaving you to read and tell me what you think if this.**

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

Harry looked at the letter and read it once again.

_**Dear uncle Harry,**_

_**Hogwarts is great and the lessons are going well. **_

_**I have a great friends and one particular. No not in the sense of you and auntie and well he's firsts year Gryffindor too. His name's is Jack Harry Edwards and he's living at orphanage in London and he helped me a lot and I was wondering if he could come with me for Christmas break. **_

_**Love **_

_**Teddy **_

Harry read the letter nodding to himself that he now remembers the contest and can easily pass it down to his wife even through already knowing the answer to Teddy's question

"Daphne honey? Teddy just send a letter asking if he could bring a friend for Christmas break" Harry mentioned to his wife which currently was feeding their youngest child.

"Wouldn't the child's parents want him home?" She asked from her spot by Lily's high chair.

"Apparently he lives in orphanage" Harry exclaimed and Daphne let out an "Oh" sound and quickly agreed.

"I will go write him back" Harry explained to his wife as he made his way to his study at Potter manor to write a letter letting know his godson that he can bring a friend.

Harry together with two of is children awaited the arrival of his godson and his friend.

"Daddy look the train's here" exclaimed Isabelle happily.

"Yes it is" Harry nodded still remembering the times he was on the train and especially the one after his true seventh year that he actually decided to come back for where he got together with his wife.

James shook his father out of his thought when he spoke up "I can see Teddy, he's there daddy" James was pointing his little finger in direction from which turquoise haired boy together with another boy with black coloured were approaching.

"Good eye son few years and you'll be playing quidditch on school team" James' eyes lit up.

"Uncle Harry!" shouted Teddy and ran towards the trio with his friend quietly following.

"TEDDY" yelled the two eldest Potter siblings and jumped at Teddy.

"Hey hey, Hello to you too" Harry chuckled yes his children thought of Teddy as theirs' brother.

Then what caught Harry's eye was the boy, the boy that came with Teddy and Harry gave out a gasp as he looked at the boy who if you looked from closer distance looked like his carbon copy from years, the only difference was that the boy seemed to look healthier and not so thin plus he for sure had better clothes.

"Hello " The boy looked at Harry with bright green eyes. _Just like mine. _Harry thought _But what could it possibly mean? _He asked himself.

"Hello I guess you're Jack?" Harry asked and the boy nodded.

"This is Isabelle my eldest daughter and this is my eldest son James"

How very wrong he was

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so just leave a review telling me what you think about this and if you would be interested in reading more of course even if yes I won't be working on this probably till summer holidays. Oh and If I do write this it would separate story. <strong>

** I**

** I**

** I**

**\/**

**Review**


	3. Just so you know

Ok so the story from previous chapter is now being officially uploaded as my ninth well eighth story called "Missing and Found". You will find the said prologue and official chapter 1 in my stories:)


	4. a little note

right this is not a chapter and i will probably delete this note soon. it's just that I might have said that I shall update my stories right about now but I just can't.

This will sound dreadful but I am going through a heartbreak. My now ex bf decided to break things off because apparently we have drifted apart and the best things is, drum roll please, he did it over fb because he didn't have the guts to say it face to face.

So I hope you can understand why I am not in the right state of mind to write something relatively decent.


End file.
